Comfort from a friend
by Rexis19
Summary: Ahri was always known as a sex machine, able to seduce friend and foe, in a blink of an eye, no matter what relation you have with the nine tail fox, she could charm you into her hands. But then when a friend from her past appears, she suddenly finds that she wants comfort instead of companionship.
1. Chapter 1

Meadow in Ionia

The wind blew softly giving a pleasant breeze, the afternoon sun shined brightly, multiple animals rested on the green grass of the meadow, animals such cats, dogs, rabbits and even foxes.

The sound of boots against the ground caught the attention of the animals, some of the more timid ones immediately fled to their dwellings, while the others just looked at the source with curiousity.

Walking towards the meadow was a young boy, looking like he was just about to enter his teen years, he wore an oversized hooded purple cloak that dragged behind him, If one were to squint they could see the plain shirt and blue shorts that he wore underneath.

The boy was giving a pleasant smile, his pearly white seemed to shine as he stared at the animals with his surprisingly white eyes, a few of the animals left as soon as the boy entered the meadow, the others however eagerly rushed towards him, though the one that was the most enthusiastic was an adorable white fox that had yellow eyes.

The boy laughed and spread out his arms, allowing the animals to tackle him to the ground, the cats purred as they rubbed against him, the dogs licked his face and the fox nuzzled his cheek, the boy laughed as they continued their affectionate assault.

The reason the animals were behaving so friendly was that the boy always visited them, sometimes bringing food, sometimes bringing toys and like now just visits the meadow to play with them.

Finally they stopped, though the fox lingered longer before it noticed it was the only one that was still showing affection, allowing the boy to sit up and wipe off any saliva or fur on his face with the cloak.

After he was cleaned he immediately returned the favor and began petting the animals, scratching the cats under-chin, rubbing the dogs belly and scratching the fox behind its ear, each causing them to go putty in his hands.

Before long the boy starting playing with the animals, any others that happened to walk by watched the kid play with his furry friends, though some were looking at him with sympathy.

The sun began to set and eventually the animals either left the kid to return to their dwellings or just fell asleep on the grass.

All except for the fox, who snuggled up against the kid, yawning but refusing to sleep as It still wanted to play with him more.

The kid giggled and yawned, he rubbed his eyes with the sleeves of the cloak and looked at the fox who looked at him with droopy eyes, giggling he picked up the fox and held in front of his face, gaining a surprised yip when he bumped his nose against its own, he laughed, it gave a playful grown and nipped his nose, elicit a reaction from him instead, he pouted as the fox got it's revenge.

"Flare, Flare" A woman's voice called out, the kid looked over his shoulder, the fox doing the same, standing at the edge of the meadow was a woman with long brown hair, the same hair color as the kid.

Adjusting his left hand so that he could hold the fox in place, he raised his right armed and shouted "I'm over here mom" with an adorable squeaky voice, the fox yipped as long as it could as well.

The woman turned to the kid, concern in her pale grey eyes as she jogged towards the boy, she sighed in relief when she saw her son was unharmed, she even smiled when she saw the fox that he had rested on his shoulder.

The woman then replaced her smile with a frown and placed her hands on her hips, the boy withered under her gaze while the fox seemed to make itself smaller, "Flare you know you're supposed to be home by now" she scolded, Flare flinched "Am I in trouble?" he asked meekly, the woman raised an eyebrow and gave him a 'What do you think?' look.

The boy shrunk under gaze even more and muttered a frightened apology his fox companion buried it's face in its fur, his mother's frown softened and patted the boys head and scratched the fox behind its ear, both Flare and the fox looked to the woman who now had a smile "Come on, If we go now we could get some ice-cream" she said playfully, before she began walking away

Flare smiled and stood up and started following her, suddenly she cleared her throat and pointed at her shoulder while still facing away from her son.

The boy thought about what she meant, before he understood, immediately a sad look replaced his confused one "But mooooom" he whined, though she only waved her index finger in response "You know the rules, Riah stays here" she told him.

He groaned in disappointment and picked Riah from his shoulder, the fox pouted when he placed her on the ground "Sorry girl rules are rules" he said sadly, then he smiled again "Don't worry I'll visit soon and I'll bring toys" Riah yipped happily, Flare then motioned her to return home which she obliged.

After she was out of sight he sighed in sadness, before it was replaced by a giggle when his mother poked his sides "Hey come on now, don't be sad, we'll get her for your birthday how's that sound?" she encouraged the boy.

The boy looked up to his mother, excitement in his eyes "Really!" He exclaimed happily, his mother nodded but she lifted a finger before Flare could jump for joy "On one condition" she said firmly, Flare listened intently, suddenly she hooked a finger in the collar of his cloak "You need to stop wearing your father's summoning robes" she said with smile.

Flare pouted "Aww but there comfy" he whined again, his mother merely shook her head as she help Flare into the carriage, before entering herself.

Flare looked out to the meadow one more time and waved hoping that his fox friend could see him, Riah who able to see the waving hand crouched down and wagged her tail in response.


	2. Chapter 2

League of Legends institute cafeteria

The cafeteria was bustling with noise, conversations were traded, threats were given and few brawls had even broken out.

But for the majority of the male summoner's attention was the nine-tailed fox woman currently surrounded by said majority, while the females and the minority were staring at them with either disapproving looks, or simple blank ones.

The nine-tailed fox women, or rather Ahri was popular for a reason, she drop dead gorgeous, beating Miss Fortune in sexiness when she entered the league, or so they say, a rather simple reason for a simple species.

Many have tried to win the fox's heart, some proved to be partially successful though only for a few days, before the fox would receive another companion.

Some say a lucky summoner named Kal held the longest record, being about three months, this earned both pride and scorn from the other summoners.

Though summoners weren't the only ones interested, there had been a few champions trying their luck, though most of them gave up when they felt it wasn't worth it, most.

Ahri giggled at the summoners complimenting her, she would wink at some and she would playfully touch ones that sparked her interest, gaining happy sighs from the shier ones and happy grunts from the cockier ones.

This show of 'affection' caused many other to stare at the table with disgust, from both summoners and champions alike, though one summoner however wasn't following the crowd.

The summoner was standing at the door, you could see that he was new due to his plain robes as opposed to the other summoners on the cafeteria who had colored trimmings to their ones, the hood of the robe covered the upper part of the summoners head, revealing only his mouth.

The stared at the gathering of the male sex with slight curiosity before his mouth suddenly turned into a smirk, the summoner turned away and pushed his hands into the pockets of his robes and walked away, he whispered something under his breath and disappeared from sight.

Ahri's ears perked as he felt her orb suddenly flashed brightly, using her tails she brought it to her face and examined it, only to find nothing wrong, she shrugged to herself and returned her attentions to the summoners.

* * *

The Nine tailed fox hummed happily, her orb was bouncing freely from tail to tail, she would smile and waved at any summoner she would pass, she even winked to one of her previous partners.

Suddenly she noticed a summoner walking with his head down and taking a seat at a nearby bench, her eyes lit up at the plain robe that he was wearing, thanks to the hood there was nothing that could be distinguished from it, but that hasn't stopped her.

Purring she walked up to the summoner and took a seat right beside him, making sure to sit very closely so that her arms were touching his, the summoner surprisingly sat still, though she could faintly see a smile on his lips.

And for some reason she felt weird at the sight of the smile, her memories of her fox days surged through her and then stopped as soon as it happened, she stared at the summoner again who's smile had gotten wider.

She shook her head and watched the summoner leaned back in his seat, making sure that his upper face was still covered by the hood, she couldn't help but smile at the rather handsome face, and she only seen the lower-half.

She cleared her throat to catch the attention of the summoner, who slightly turned his head towards her, his smile still present, Ahri didn't mind and placed a hand over her chest "Hello there, I'm Ahri the Nine-tailed fox" she introduced herself, the summoner stayed silent, prompting her to continue "I haven't seen you here, are you new?" she asked innocently, though instead of a happy long-winded reply, she only got a confirmative grunt as his smile grew wider.

She waited and the summoner didn't continue, maintaining her smile "Aren't you gonna tell me your name?" she asked, to which the summoner playfully shook his head, his smile now a grin, revealing perfect white teeth.

Ahri raised an eyebrow before she suddenly smiled again, she leaned closer to the summoner and whispered in his ear "What's the matter, don't you trust me?" she breathe out heavily, she expected for a shiver or a happy sigh.

Though she did not expect the summoner to suddenly burst out laughing, his voice smooth and high, causing Ahri to feel weird again as more memories suddenly surged through, it convinced her that she had heard that laugh before, but just like before the memories stop, the summoner then stood up still laughing before he stopped, he turned to Ahri with a grin and barely held back chuckles, his right hand suddenly reached forward.

And patted Ahri right on the head, causing the weird feeling to came back tenfold, more memories suddenly burst through, very vague and blurry memories, ones that she couldn't even remember clearly, all this happening as the summoner playfully scratched her behind her ears.

For some reason, while all this was happening Ahri felt a kind of bliss that destroyed any other feeling of bliss she had experience before, especially the scratching behind the ears.

Then it all stopped when the summoner pulled his hand back, she suddenly whimpered at the lack of the hand, before she covered her mouth in shock, the summoner chuckled at Ahri, he smiled once again "Flyingtorch" he suddenly said before he walked away.

Ahri stared at the retreating figure of the summoner, her mind was blank of any thoughts other than the weird sensations she had just received, and this time it wasn't lust.


End file.
